


and then we’ll be okay

by starnia



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (on purpose), Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lowercase, Terrible writing, for the ✨aesthetic✨, stay safe, yes im tagging that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28373991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starnia/pseuds/starnia
Summary: techno at different points in his life.yay.this is very short and i am a Terrible Writer.i’m sorry.(part of an au i’ll never write a full fic on because as stated, i am a Terrible Writer)<3
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	and then we’ll be okay

techno is running his hands through wil's hair, twisting it sometimes. 'this has to be perfect', wilbur says warningly, a frown on his face. 'of course', techno says. 'just a couple more minutes, and then you'll be okay!' 

techno is curled up on the floor. its wood. cold, and hard. he focuses on that, tries to ignore the screaming. 'shhh', he whispers comfortingly to the kid curled in his arms. 'just a couple more hours, and then you'll be okay.' 

techno has tommy's wrists in his hands, and he's looking him directly in the eye. 'two more breaths', he says. 'and then you'll be okay.' 

techno is holding tubbo close, breathing with him and counting. 'stay with us', he says. 

and then you'll be okay.


End file.
